Kiba Beast
The Kiba Beast (キバビースト''Kibabīsuto'') Makai Beast who appeared in Episode 3 of Space Sheriff Sharivan. Biography After Den Iga meets a little girl, named Kumiko, who’s Father has never returned home from work due to his job, he investigates the building that he works at and finds out that the Madou Space Crime Syndicate are using him to develop a missile to destroy the Grand Birth. Den gets discovered, but he manages to save Kumiko’s Father as he fights off the Crime Syndicate. While Den fights them off as Sharivan, Lily leads Kumiko’s Father outside but they get stopped by the latest Makai Beast, Kiba Beast. Sharivan manages to save them with his Crime Buster and destroys the building that they were developing the missile at. However, Demon King Pyscho kidnaps Kumiko before Den and her Father could arrive in time. Fortunately, Den gave Kumiko a tracking device earlier to signal him for help. When Den follows it, he is confronted by the Crime Syndicate. Den transforms into Sharivan again and fights off against the Fightrow and the Kiba Beast. After he Sharivan manages to rescue Kumiko, Demon King Pyscho activates the Phantom Dream World. After fighting off the Kiba Beast again, Sharivan calls forth his Motosharian to fly through the strange world before facing against the Kiba Beast. The Kiba Beast flashes off some explosions at Sharivan when it opens up it’s Second Face to reveal it’s eye. Sharivan uses his Sharivan Punch, but the Kiba Beast catches it with the second mouth on it’s abdomen. So Sharivan uses Sharivan Kick to kick the Makai Beast away. After Sharivan uses Spark Bomber, the Kiba Beast uses it’s Two-pointed Pitchfork to throw toward the rock quarry of the Phantom Dream World. The Kiba Beast then fights Sharivan off with it’s Two-pointed Pitchfork, but Sharivan fights back. Before Sharivan could lay another attack, he is suddenly transported to an alley where the Kiba Beast fights him off at. However, their fight gets interrupted by Madou Battleships, so Sharivan makes quick work off of them with his Grand Birth. After destroying the Madou Battleships, Sharivan and the Kiba Beast resume their fight. Sharivan summons his Lase Blade and briefly duels the Kiba Beast before powering his Laser Blade up. The two continue to duel until the Kiba Beast uses it’s teleportation ability to confuse Sharivan. So Sharivan use shis Sonar Kojigen to locate where the Kiba Beast will appear at. When his Sonar reveals that the Kiba Beast is charging toward him, he jumps up and makes the Kiba Beast miss him. Finally, Sharivan uses Sharivan Crash and destroys the Kiba Beast for good. Powers/Abilties Explosive Flash: When Kiba Beast use some his Second Face(which mainly has a giant eye), it can unleash a stream of small explosions at it’s opponent. When it’s in the Phantom Dream World, his eye glows red and the explosions it sets off get a bit bigger. Two-pointed Pitchfork: The Kiba Beast’s weapon is a two-pointed pitchfork that it can mentally control. Teleportation: When in the Phantom Dream World, the Kiba Beast has the ability to teleport itself. It also seems to have the ability to transport it’s opponent anywhere in The Phantom Dream World as well. Gallery KibaBeastSecondFace.jpeg|Kiba Beast’s Second Face Trivia *The Kiba Beast’s name translates as Fang Beast. Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Makai Beasts